the concert that changed my life
by KrysReed
Summary: i do not own any chair in glee, nor is this going to really do with much but santana


The concert that changed my life

It started out simple enough I had just bought a ticket to my new favorite group, the new directions in hell I even got a backstage pass. I had the hot's for one of the girls are name was Santana I loved her fiery temper and her bull shit attitude. To top it all off she was smoking hot! As the days grew closer I was starting to get nervous I had a seat in the first row center stage if I wanted to I could reach out and touch them.

When the day came I left for hours early just so I could be the first one there. Guess I was not the only one with that idea. I should have known better as I camped out for two days just so I could be the first one to buy a ticket when I got there, I was surprised for they were only a handful of people I had my Lebanese shirt on and a few others had their shirts on as well

Oh and forgive me I got so excited I forgot to tell you about myself my name is Chris I'm 5 foot two. 125 pounds an amateur bodybuilder I have muscles most guys only dreamt of the difference was I am female most people confuse me for a guy though my hair is short in a Mohawk I ride a motorcycle and I just like the guy yeah normal textbook butch I am 25 years old with my business I own the garage we fix all kinds of things and we do pretty well off I have my house I paid it off in two years instead of 20 so dropping $500 was nothing for me.

I always keep a spare riding gear in my Saddle bag of my Harley-Davidson Waukon never knowing if somebody wanted or needed a ride. I pulled a few MRE's out of my bag and went to wait by the door time seemed to go real slow but out of the corner of my eye I see someone checking out my motorcycle I could tell it was a girl instantly just by the way she stood my eyes scanned her over quickly I am a bit shy so I reached inside my black leather jacket and pull out my sunglasses being the sports type they hug my face well their dark so no one can see my eyes but I can see perfectly so the glare from the cars did not kill my eyes as I drove I walked over to her give my best smile tried to be as confident as I looked you got an eye for beauty I said while she was still looking at the bike she looked up at me I almost died it's her the one I came to see my crush Santana she was talking to me I could not believe it in my mind I tried to call myself keep myself under control she flashed me that thousand watt smile and I died a little more inside is this yours she asked I just nodded not sure if I could trust my words yet it's beautiful she continued to give a sly smile maybe you'd like to take it for spin once you're done tonight she knew then that I recognized her you are here for the show I take it I blushed slightly yes there's someone here that I have my eye on I nodded and she smiled once more maybe was all she said to me before she slipped past me and walked to the back door I watched her walk in and my mind reeled over the events that just happened

Before I even realized it more people had shown up it was almost time to open the doors I guess I was too busy inside my head to realize what time it was pulling out my ticket I wait in line the usher brought me to my seat they had always had the warblers perform as the startup group I unzipped my leather jacket and put my sunglasses back in their pocket in my eyes on stage I started to get impatient I wanted to see her again she is after all the reason I showed up when they got through their set I was getting excited the butterflies hit me like a ton of bricks I wanted to puke I stayed seated I didn't understand how this girl had such an effect on me I shook my jacket off and got comfortable as I realized their signature song started to play the crowd erupted as one by one the members of new direction took the stage and there she was a quickly jumped to my feet I was already screaming as loud as I could my T-shirt now was clearly seen she stopped right before my looking down our eyes met for a few seconds it seemed as the world had stopped and it was just me and her she even stopped singing a smile crossed her face and then time sped up she was singing and carrying on like the norm when I finally sat back down it was halfway through the first song when intermission came I grab something to eat and there was a booth that sent flowers to the performers I easily bought two dozen red roses and had them sent to Santana photos on the card was simple looking forward to that ride Chris


End file.
